


The Forever Sunset

by timeaftersometime



Category: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch
Genre: F/M, First Love, Gift Fic, Glasses, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeaftersometime/pseuds/timeaftersometime
Summary: Her mermaid eyes had perfect vision: she could bury herself in a book the whole day sitting on her throne. But, her human eyes were slightly long-sighted, so that whenever she needed to read, she would always need her glasses.In a library of a small town, Noel fished out her glasses like she always do. But today, she stopped just before putting them on.The paint is starting to peel off.Written for @aiiropearlvoice for the Mermaid Melody Secret Santa 2020
Kudos: 5





	The Forever Sunset

Noel gently held on to her glasses as she made a careful examination of it. The dark blue paint on the frame of the spectacles were starting to peel, the hinges were loose and greenish-blue with rust, and there were tiny scratches on each of the lenses. Noel gazed at her glasses for a little longer, a wistful memory coming back to her, taking her away from the detective novel that lay unopened in front of her.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

"Yes... It's just that... My eyes feel slightly tired... It usually doesn't happen."

"Are you perhaps long-sighted?"

"I'm... not sure."

"Would you like to try on my reading glasses?"

* * *

"What do you mean they don't sell these glasses anymore?"

Pearl Pier Hotel. The sunlight streamed in brightly through the windows of the dining area. Noel stood next to her sister, looking at her anxiously with her hands clasped together. Caren sat at one of the tables, leaning back on the chair with her hands crossed. The pair of spectacles in question lay quietly on the table, basking in the light, a small flake of paint dangling from its sides.

"I didn't see these designs in any of the spectacle shops around town... Not to mention since you got these years ago, you might not even find a pair like it around." Caren sighed, looking up at Noel.

"But... but... This is bad... What should I do?"

"Why not get a new pair? You can find one that is similar to this."

"No, no, it has to be exactly like it. Or if you could find someone to repair it somehow..." Noel stuttered.

"Hmm..." Caren mulled. Noel sat down on the chair opposite with a heavy sigh.

"Why is this pair of spectacles so important to you?" Caren picked up the pair of glasses gently, taking a closer look at it.

"It's because..." Noel started. She wasn't sure if she wanted to finish her sentence.

"Did someone gift it to you?" Caren nonchalantly asked as she looked at the pair of glasses at eye-level.

Silence. Caren turned her head to look at Noel; she was looking down, her face flushed. Caren gasped and immediately turned to her older sister.

"Who is it? When did it start? How did it begin?" Caren started a barrage of questions as her eyes sparkled with curiousity and romance.

"Umm... uh..." Noel stuttered as she sheepishly tapped her index fingers together.

* * *

It was just past her coming-of-age ceremony, the Arctic Mermaid Princess was swimming to and fro in the throne room, chatting with her many advisors, unable to contain her excitement.

"How is the world above the waves?"

"Is it true that there are twinkling lights in the ceiling of the surface world?"

"Have you seen a 'bird' before?"

"Have you seen the 'sun' before?"

The well-read Mermaid Princess could not wait for her New Moon ceremony, where she and other mermaids of the same age would reach the surface and see for themselves the world of air. Most of the mermaids in court had only breathed the cold Arctic air for less than an hour, and had not resurfaced since their own New Moon ceremonies. Her advisors tried their best to answer their inquisitive Princess they best they could, but some answers evaded even the most knowledgeable.

The door to the throne room creaked open, announcing the arrival of the Arctic Ocean's Pearl Oyster Fairy, Madame Samloka.

"What's this now, Mermaid Princess-sama?"

"Madame Samloka!"

The wizened fairy stepped forward as the Blue Mermaid Princess swam up to her. "Madame Samloka, could you please tell me more about the surface world?"

"Ah, why don't you see it for yourself once you reach the surface."

"The New Moon ceremony is a week away-- I don't want to wait that long!" pouted Noel.

Samloka smiled. The Mermaid Princess may be well-read, but she definitely has a lot more to learn.

A lot more.

* * *

Air is light. Unbelievably light; it felt as if all around her body there was nothing but the whispers of the stars, those twinkling lights she read so much about. The waves of the air rushed quicker and more fluidly than the currents in the ocean. But air is crisper; it took away as much water as it needed. And for the first time in her life, the Blue Mermaid Princess felt the feeling of dryness on her skin.

A few mermaids bobbed their heads up and down the water as they chatted away. As the hour passed, a few of them were satisfied and dived back home. After a while, only Noel and two other mermaids were left.

"Noel-sama, are you coming back down with us?" A mermaid asked.

"Oh no, I think I am not, Karina. I was told I can only go back down when all of you have done so. It's part of the New Moon ceremony."

"Really?" the mermaid replied. She had short wavy hair that bobbed just above her shoulders. "In that case, I'll be heading home first! It was fun."

"Yes, it was!" Noel replied, smiling.

"See you!"

"See you!"

The mermaid dived and resurfaced to do an air flip she just learned half an hour ago. Noel applauded as her friend grinned mid-air before diving back down, making her way home.

The sea became still as the last ripples from Karina's dive evened out. "I really wanted to go home with her" Noel sighed.

"It's okay, you'll catch up with her in a week." The remaining mermaid placed her hand on Noel's shoulder, assuring her. She was slightly taller than her, her hair was tied up in a neat ponytail. 

"Where shall we go to, Nina?"

"Down south to a human city, as Madame Samloka advised. I've made the necessary arrangements."

\---

"Try out your legs." Madame Samloka said.

"My what?" Noel asked.

"Legs. Each mermaid possesses the ability to change into a human form with legs. For most mermaids, they may never have to use it. But you, Mermaid Princess, you must become comfortable with your human form. There may come a day where you might have to rely on it."

\---

Nina prepared warm clothes and a hot drink for Noel just as they arrived at the shore near a human city. In the darkness of the night, Noel could spy the towering mountains capped in brilliant white. The waves frothed strongly against the shore. Lights sparkled brilliantly from the nearby city that seemed to be floating on the water. They were careful not to be seen by anyone who might have been walking near the cove they were in. The wind ("air currents") was blowing even stronger on land, and Noel held on to Nina tight, still unsteady in using her feet.

"Scary!" Noel exclaimed, holding on to Nina tightly. Being on land was a terrifying experience: unlike water, air was too thin to support the weight of the body. Because of that, one has to constantly find balance on two legs: lean too much to any side and there was a terrible sensation of dropping to the floor.

"I know, I know," soothed Nina, "you'll get the hang of it soon enough."

* * *

By the second day, the Blue Mermaid Princess had gotten the grasp of human legs and the language spoken in the area. Mermaids usually had little problem in learning human languages: their natural inclination to music and poetry made it easier to grasp the simpler patterns found in them. Nina was amazed by how fast Noel grasped the local language: she had taken nearly a month herself to be somewhat confident. But, she told herself, it is only natural: Noel was after all a Mermaid Princess, and one who is really fond of reading.

In her hotel room, Noel was demonstrating to Nina that she was comfortable with her human legs.

"Here I go," Noel steeled herself as she started from the door of the room, intensely focused on the balcony on the other side of the room. She started walking in a straight line, slowly but confidently, just as she was taught. Nina sat on the bed, quietly watching Noel's progress.

Within moments, she found herself touching the glass pane that opened to the balcony. Nina applauded. Noel turned around and smiled.

"As a reward for learning how to use your legs, shall we take a tour of the city?" Nina suggested.

"Can we?" Noel eyes sparkled. She's been cooped up in the hotel room for so long (two days) that she was starting to get immensely bored. She was taken care of well enough: the frequent baths were a great help, and she had a newfound love of the comfortable cushioning of the bed, which felt like the closest thing to water on the surface. But, for a mermaid used to exploring the vast expanse of the ocean, a tiny room felt suffocating.

"Mmhmm," nodded Nina, "just a few rules though: stick close to me, if anyone asks, I'm your older sister. Got it?"

"Got it!"

"And one last thing," Nina stood up to walk to Noel, "remember not to tell anyone that you're a mermaid--"

"Or else I will turn into bubbles," Noel replied eagerly.

Nina smiled. Her Royal Highness would be fine, after all.

\---

A human city was unlike mermaid country. On the sea bed, mermaids could build their dwellings wherever they pleased, and they could build as close together as they liked. There was no need for wide lanes for walking or transport as it was simply enough to just swim over the houses under the sea. Human cities were also constrained by its location: this city, in particular, seemed to take up every inch of land between the mountains and the sea, even to the extent of building wooden platforms for ships to be docked at.

Human cities were also loud. Perhaps it wasn't so much loud as noisy: the air was filled with dissonance. There were noises everywhere: there was a growling drill two blocks away, cars were honking inconsistently yet frequently, contrasting music streamed from different locations in the main street all at once. Even the street lamps buzzed with a faint yet suffocating hum. _The mermaid country is nothing like this_ , Noel thought.

Nina observed Noel as she walked alongside her. She was careful to let Noel always walk on the inner side of the sidewalk; every car that zoomed past them seemed to frighten the poor Mermaid Princess for a while. She was dressed warmly enough, a white long-sleeved cardigan over a blue dress that matched her human hair. But it wasn't the cold that was bothering her. No, it must be the experience of being in a human city.

Out of the corner of her eye, Nina saw a building that might be of interest. "Look, Noel," she pointed to the building across the street. It was unlike any mermaid structure; it was made of a hard, transparent material, the ceilings curved like the waves over the ocean. A sign next to it read "Public Library and City Archives". Noel's eyes lit up, as if spotting an oasis in a desert.

"Can we visit it? Nina? Shall we?"

"Let's go!"

\---

Noel has been in the library for over an hour. Nina finished a book before her, which was a rare occurrence. She went to return the book she finished and was browsing for another one; Noel seemed at ease here, so she figured it would be good to spend just a while more in the library.

Noel held her book in her left hand as she tucked her hair behind her ears with her right. Reading seemed a little more difficult in the human world for some reason, but she couldn't figure out why. She didn't have a problem with the language, although truth be told, she felt similarly fatigued the past two days of studying. No, that's not quite right. She wasn't mentally exhausted; it just felt like her eyes were doing much more work than usual. She checked herself; yes, she's squinting. She sat the book page down on the table (one of the few useful tricks of reading in the surface world; every surface is a bookmark). She lightly pinched the bridge of her nose. _What is it?_ She wondered. _Why can't I read like I used to in the palace library?_

A light tap on the shoulder jolted her.

"Sorry to startle you, miss. Could I take a seat here?"

A human boy. Blonde, short hair. Eyes, dark blue. "Uhmm..." Noel began. She didn't know what to say. What do you say to a human?

"Is someone seated here?"

"Oh, yes. Ni- My sister is seated here. That seat is available, though." She spoke somewhat rigidly. She feared that her veneer would be exposed to a human boy, just like that.

"I see. May I sit here then?

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

The boy sat across her. The light from the sun glowed through the tall windows of the library, casting a shadow over both of them. _This is bad_ , she thought _, I can't relax_. She picked up her book once again to resume reading, her head slightly bent over her book, her hair giving her some cover. She found a comfortable position and resumed her reading, slowly allowing herself to be absorbed once again by the world within words.

It didn't take long before she felt that tiredness in her eyes. She was squinting again; it annoyed her so much that she sat down the book and sighed.

"Are you okay?"

She started. She forgot that a human boy was sitting just across her. She looked up. She saw that the boy was wearing something over his eyes, an accessory that outlined the shape of his eyes, seated on his nose. His eyes looked slightly bigger, almost mesmerising.

"Yes... It's just that... My eyes feels slightly tired... It usually doesn't happen."

"Are you perhaps long-sighted?"

Long-sighted? What's that? She's fairly sure of what she heard, but she didn't understand what it really meant.

"I'm... not sure."

"Would you like to try on my reading glasses?"

The boy took the accessory off his eyes and passed it across the table to Noel. Noel felt nervous. She held the spectacles with both her hands, slightly unsure of what to do. She looked up at the boy. He smiled and gave a nod. She awkwardly turned the pair of glasses around and wore it over her hair, sitting it on her nose like the boy did. The world seemed to plunge into a blur at once. She almost wanted to take it off, but didn't out of politeness. Noel looked up at the boy.

"Try reading," he said.

Noel wasn't too convinced that it would work, but she took up the book anyway. She read a few lines, and then some more. She realised she felt comfortable and that she wasn't squinting at all. "These are great," she murmured, "where can I get one of these?"

The boy seemed to be in a daze, staring at her. He snapped out of it: "oh, if you don't mind, you can take this pair. I have a spare one at home."

"Oh no, that wouldn't be nice, I have to pay you back somehow," she started, reaching out for her purse, a little disoriented.

"It's fine," the boy assured her. "It's fine, really, unless--" the boy hesitated.

She looked at him in the eye. The afternoon sun streamed in and cast a glow on the boy's face. She waited for him to speak.

"How about we meet again tomorrow?"

"Okay."

"I'm Karl."

"I'm Noel."

"Noel. Nice to meet you."

* * *

Noel tucked her long navy blue hair behind her ears. She sat on a cushioned stool, bent over a glass case as she scanned the selection of spectacles once again, hoping against the dwindling hope that there is a pair almost exactly like the one she had. There must be hundreds of glasses on display in this spectacle shop in downtown Bay Hills area.

Caren didn't want to leave her precious sister in the lurch. She dutifully looked through the various spectacle frames on display on the wall behind Noel. While thin and half-rimmed spectacles were still in fashion, none of the glasses on display matched the shape of her sister's dear pair. Caren sighed. "Nothing here."

"What should I do?" Noel replied. She fretted as she took off a pair of spectacles that almost resembled her own. "This is no good," she rubbed her temples.

"So sorry for this, miss," the store assistant piped, "we've stopped selling this design a couple of years ago. Perhaps you would like to consider something a little different? I could recommend a few frames."

"Wait a minute," Caren shot the store assistant a look, "are you implying that my sister is old-fashioned?"

"Not at all! Not at all, I'm saying that your sister has fine look, a new pair of spectacles will complement her fashion." The store assistant nervously replied.

Noel held her own pair of glasses in silence. She gazed at it, spying her mole on her right cheek in the reflection.

* * *

"You've got a date?" Nina exclaimed, slightly concerned.

"Yea! It's the boy you saw this afternoon." Noel replied. The mermaids were back in their hotel room, readying themselves to rest for the night.

"Are you sure about this, Noel?"

"Why?" Noel asked innocently. "Am I not supposed to?"

"Not really... It's just that..." Nina hesitated. How does one breach a topic like this? The last thing she would want is...

"It's fine, Nina. We've agreed to meet for a couple of hours. I'll meet you straight away when the time is up. I promise."

Even though the Blue Mermaid Princess was younger than her, it still felt weird to Nina that she was making a promise to her. "Noel," she started, "it's not that..." What could she say? Did Madame Samloka foresee this in her predictions?

"Alright then, Noel. I'll see you at the library. 2pm."

"Okay! Goodnight Nina!"

"Goodnight, Noel."

Noel pulled the blanket over her shoulders and closed her eyes. Nina sat up on her side of the bed, silently watching over the Arctic Mermaid Princess as she drifted slowly into sleep.

\---

It was the first time Noel tried tea. It felt slightly odd to not be breathing in a liquid, but rather drinking a liquid. Seawater was tasteless, odourless; it was just there. But tea had a pleasant fragrance to it, carrying itself into the air which she breathed. She savoured the moment as Karl sat across her in the cafe. In his hands, he held a small cup of coffee.

"Is it nice, Noel?"

"Yes!"

"You like drinking tea?"

Noel opened her eyes. She looked to the side, a little embarrassed at herself. "Well, this is only the first time I'm trying tea... It's somewhat new..."

"That's great," Karl beamed, "you look happy."

Noel looked up. Karl was smiling; his head cocked slightly to the side, his blonde hair swaying gently with him. She felt warm, as warm as the tea made her. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Where are you from?"

"Oh! I'm from... a town up north. I'm visiting for the week." Noel replied. It's an answer she practised with Nina since she arrived.

"I see. It must be cold up there."

"Yes." She softened a little. It _is_ somewhat colder underwater, but the security of the water around skin made it warmer than it seemed.

"Ah..." He looked into the distance. "Maybe I could travel up north to visit you someday."

She politely let out laugh. He couldn't.

Karl sensed that something shifted in the air. He adjusted himself in his seat and leaned forward, taking another sip of his coffee. “How are the glasses?"

"Oh, they are great!" Noel perked up. She leaned in, "actually, do you think you could lend it to me for this week? I promise to return it to you by Friday."

"Ah, well..." Karl tussled his hair for a bit, "I think you should keep it. The glasses look great on you."

Noel's eyes widened. She's received compliments from her advisors in court and mermaids around the kingdom, but from Karl, it felt different. Her heart felt like it was squirming in a warm, fuzzy knot.

"If I could say... the mole on your right cheek really completes the look."

"...oh!" Noel brought her hand up to her cheek. A reminder of her sister, her true sister.

"I... Thank you." Noel tried to look for something to say. Then she realised, nothing really needed to be said for now. And she let the rest of the sentence go, as they basked in the gentle light of the Arctic sun.

\---

"Shall I see you tomorrow then?"

"Oh! ...Sure!"

"I'll pick you up where you are. Grand City, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"In the morning?"

"Sure!"

"I'll see you then."

"... Yeah! I'll see you too."

\---

 _The boy seems alright_ , Nina thought. She picked Noel up outside a cafe on the main street when she saw the boy waving goodbye to the Mermaid Princess. Noel had a look of pure happiness in her eyes as she waved back. Nina smiled sadly as she thought of how Noel must be feeling right now.

Noel was sleeping soundly under the warm blankets of the hotel's bed. Nina was standing at the window, looking out into the bright, glittering city lights, her left hand holding up the curtain. Soon, it would be time to go home. Noel had another date planned with Karl the next day. Nina knew where it was all leading to. She prayed to Aqua Regina. _P_ _lease, give Noel the strength through this_.

She turned to look at Noel. The Mermaid Princess slept peacefully, covered by the warm sheets. Nina thought back to a few years before where she was brought to the surface herself to learn the ropes of being the advisor of the human world to the Princess. She knew this day could happen, and it felt almost inevitable. Why did she feel unprepared all the same?

* * *

Thursday. The fourth day of the week. Time sure flies, Noel thought to herself. She's grown more accustomed to the soundscape of the city, although the noisiness never really disappeared. As she walked alongside Karl on the main street leading to the library, she noticed something that she hadn't really thought about: human cities were colourful. In the Arctic mermaid country, everything is toned in a shade of icy blue. But here, the seven colours could be seen everywhere, along with the multitude of shades and hues that accompanied them. She let her thoughts wander for a while as she named the colour of each car that passed by: white... blue, red... red... green, black, white... white, blue...

"What's your favourite colour, Noel?"

Noel blinked, turning her head to look at Karl. As they walked, he seemed to take in the air around him, as if he was walking with the wind. He looked over at Noel.

_Favourite colour?_

There was only one colour that Noel really grew up with. Some of the sea creatures sported a selection of the other colours. But all around her was mostly the familiar, nostalgic picture of blue and indigo. She held on to her seashell necklace that encased the Blue Pearl within it. "Blue," she replied, "blue is my favourite colour."

"Ah... It's a pretty colour. It reminds me of the sea."

His words struck her. There was so much she wanted to know about the boy, who he was, where he'd come from, what he likes to do. Even as she walked along the bustling main street of the city, she could hear her heart throb. She tucked her hair behind her ears.

"So then... do you like the sea?" She asked, slightly embarrassed at her own question.

The boy smiled. He lifted his head to gaze into the azure blue sky that spanned above. He ran his fingers through his hair and mused on the question.

"My father's a fisherman," he said quietly, "I love it when we go out to sea at night, and all there would be is the breath of the air, the wishing of the waves, and the silent dance of the aurora."

There was a cadence in which he said those words which made Noel feel like he was almost singing a short, beautiful melody.

"I know, how about you come and see where my boat is docked tonight? My father is out fishing today and he'll be back by the evening."

The loud thumps of her heart started to race. She was filled with happiness, excitement, embarrassment, and a tinge of fear. She would take any opportunity to spend time with Karl.

She looked away. "Yeah. It sounds great."

\---

Nina held the letter in her hand as she stood where she and Noel first surfaced, in a rocky cove away from the city. To the human eye, the waves were choppy as usual, rolling as it usually does, crashing towards the shore. But indeed, Nina thought, the waves were sharper than usual. All those rumours about the Indian Ocean must be true. There was no time to relax, the Mermaid Princess must begin her training to protect the seven seas. It wasn't ideal, but they have to return immediately.

By tonight.

\---

Noel and Karl were making their way back to the City Library. The sun shone brightly over them. Noel didn't want the day to end. She didn't want the week to end.

"I'm somewhat nervous," Karl spoke suddenly.

"Oh? What about?"

"I haven't met your sister before."

"Oh? Me neither. I wish I could see her soon, though."

"What do you mean?"

Noel panicked. She slipped up. "Well, you see..." She desperately tried to string together a story. "I was separated at birth from my real sister. A-and... I was adopted by my older sister."

Karl turned his head to look at Noel. "Separated at birth? You mean you have a twin sister?"

"Yeah... It's said that we are identical..." Noel gazed downwards. It was never easy talking about her sister she's never met.

"That must be painful, Noel," Karl said softly.

Noel forced a small laugh and touched her right cheek. "It's said that my younger sister has the same birthmark as I do, just that hers is on the other cheek."

"I see..." Karl replied. "I pray that you will find your sister one day. I am sure you will."

"I hope I do too." Noel smiled back, wringing her arms. With some effort, she pulled back her tears that welled up in her eyes. She sighed as she looked skyward.

"I noticed your birthmark when I met you. When you put on the glasses... I couldn't help but think of how beautiful you are." Karl spoke, his voice was soft.

Noel felt her cheeks burning. She didn't know what to say.

"Ah, right, before I forget. My father's boat is docked at the Tromso Marina, Port 5, Dock 8. I'll be busy with helping my father after he's come back from his trip. I'll only be able to see you at night, so do come around if you can? We can go out to see for a bit and watch the aurora lights."

"Sounds good," Noel looked at Karl and smiled, "It sounds lovely. I'll be there."

\---

At 2 pm, Nina was waiting at the entrance of the library. Noel and Karl were walking down the street towards the library, deep in conversation. Nina saw them from a distance. _Ah, they do look good together._ She sighed.

Noel and Karl waved. "Nice to meet you." Karl greeted, bowing slightly.

"Have you been enjoying yourselves?" Nina said, in an attempt to strike up a conversation.

"We saw a lot of the city; it was really fun." Noel piped in.

"I invited Noel over to the Marina for tonight, where my father's boat is docked. Is it okay if I bring her out to sea?" Karl asked.

Nina hesitated. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid Noel can't go."

"Why?" Noel turned to look at Nina. She couldn't believe it.

"An emergency happened at home. We have to leave today."

"But... but...!" Noel started to protest, but she realised it was all in vain. Nina had communicated enough, and Noel understood only too well. She turned to Karl, "I'm sorry... I can't... I won't be able to see you then."

"No worries about that," Karl replied, "you can find me whenever you're back here again."

Noel thought she heard the words, "I'll be waiting." She smiled and thanked him for the past few days. Karl took his leave. And all too soon, Noel and Nina were walking back to their hotel.

* * *

Noel ate very little of her dinner and was solemnly quiet. Nina settled the hotel bill and deposited the rest of the money she had in notes into the ATM. She looked over her shoulder. Noel stood by the luggage in the lobby, looking longingly out at the setting sun that streamed in through the glass door.

"Shall we go?"

"Mmhmm." Noel replied. She managed a faint smile. Home was waiting for her.

But so was someone else.

\---

They reached the cove where they first surfaced, where Noel first learned to use her legs. _How different_ _everything was_ , Noel thought sadly. The city lights slowly flickered on as the sun set over the distant mountains. Nina has deposited their luggage away in a safe and hidden area, where they could access if they ever needed to return to the human world.

"Are you ready, Mermaid Princess-sama?"

Noel realised she hadn't been called that in a while. She teared up. "Yes."

As if to cover her tears, she dived in first. Nina followed. The sunlight permeated through the waves, casting a melancholic orange glow through the surface of the water. Noel thought, _this is it_.

With a sudden swish of her tail, the Arctic Mermaid Princess swam in a different direction. "Wait!" Nina shouted as she swam after her. She realised that Noel was swimming towards the docks. _No, no, no_ , Nina thought as she swam. The Arctic Mermaid Princess was level-headed and mature for a mermaid of her age. But with feelings like these, she wasn't too sure what she could, or would do. She tried to keep up with Noel's desperate speed.

\---

Karl leaned on the railings of the fishing boat, taking in the evening breeze and the glow of the sun across the sea. He blankly looked at the sea as it churned, rocking the boat in waves. He let a million "what-ifs" that floated through his head wash over his feelings.

He heard a splash. Distractedly, he looked at where the sound came from. A few feet away in the water...

 _ Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete  
_ _Tooi misaki wo mezashiteta _

The melody was slow, the tune heartbreaking. He walked over to where she was.  


_ Yoake mae kikoeta merodi  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta _

Noel closed her eyes as she sang softly. She could hear his heart, his heart that opened tenderly.

_ Higashi no sora e to  
Habataku toritachi  
Saa, takarajima ni nukeru  
Chikamichi _

He rested himself on the railings as he listened to the song, letting his tears flow away into the sea.  


_ Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa  
Ai wo tsutaerutame  
inochi ga mata umareru _

He looked at her as she sang. Her light blue hair flowed into the sea. Her hands clasped as sung, her head tilted slightly tilted towards the sky. Indigo pearl bracelets adorned her wrists, and a seashell necklace dangled wistfully from her neck.  


A tear fell from her eye, streaming past the mole on her cheek.

_ Nanatsu no kuni no merodia  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo  
tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa  
Wasurenai _

_ Goodbye, Karl._

_ Goodbye, _ _Noel._

* * *

The summer sun poured down on the backyard of the Pearl Pier Hotel. Caren and Noel lounged on sunbathing chairs, basking in the afternoon sun. Noel sat propped up in her chair holding a book. For the first time since that day, she was trying to read without her glasses.

After a few minutes, she sighed and placed the book face down on the table next to her.

"What's wrong, onee-chan?" Caren asked, lifting her sunglasses.

"It's no good... I need to get another pair." Noel sighed, defeated.

"That's what I've been saying. You could always keep that pair of glasses as a keepsake."

“But...” Noel started. She searched for something, but nothing came to her.

The silence went on for a while. Curious, Caren got up and looked over. Noel was looking into the distance as tears streamed from her blue eyes.

"Oh no... oh no... onee-chan please don't cry," Caren went over to comfort her. Her heart broke into a million pieces seeing her sister's tears.

"No... I'm okay. It's okay, Caren, I'm just being silly." Noel wiped her tears away as Caren hugged her.

"I know how you feel." Caren started to cry herself. It was a wretched fate, she thought. It's the same for Rina, for her sister, and even herself. Something needed to be done. "I know," Caren said, holding down a sob, "we go to Tromso. Now."

"Now? But..."

"I know it's been a long time. But I believe that he is waiting for you. I know it."

Noel looked at Caren in the eye. She saw a reflection of herself, down to the mole on their cheeks. She smiled and held her hands.

"Okay then, let's go."

* * *

The nets were tangled in an awkward way. It required delicate precision of undoing the winding knots that coalesced throughout the mess. Karl wore his glasses as he methodically unpicked each knot against the dusky midnight sun.

He heard footsteps on the dock. Strange, who could it be, he thought. He stood up and looked across from his boat.

Her navy blue hair flowed down past her waist. She wore a white cardigan over her blue sweater, her skirt pleated elegantly around her waist. She tucked her hair back and looked slightly away, just like how she did back then. Her dark blue eyes met with his. He remembers the mole on her cheek.

They looked at each other for a while, against the sunset that was forever.

"Hey."

"Hello, Noel."

**Author's Note:**

> So I initially planned this to be a short-ish fic, but the idea for this story took hold so strongly that I had to see it till the end.
> 
> @aiiropearlvoice's favourite character is Noel, favourite Mermaid Melody episodes/chapters are anything featuring Noel/Caren/Coco.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! ^^


End file.
